Our Gang Comics Issue 15
Overview Our Gang Comics # 15 was the fifteenth issue in Walt Kelly's Our Gang Comic Book series. The issue was first released by Dell Comics around January to February of 1945. The Our Gang material for the book is covered for eighteen pages, making it one of the longest stories in the series. This issue marked the first appearance of a recurring villain, Deacon. Main Characters * Buckwheat Thomas * Froggy Laughlin * Janet Burston * Red McDougall Supporting Characters * Dahlia, the maid * Deacon * Dr. Homer Bradley * Little Homer * Oxtail The Story Plot: Red visits Froggie in his basement/makeshift laboratory to see what his latest invention is. Froggie introduces Red to his own mixed formula, "Vitamin X". In the midst of his demonstration, Froggie accidentally sticks his thumb into a light bulb socket, which causes an electric shock. Froggie and Red assume that "Vitamin X" caused the shock, and therefore think that the formula is revolutionary. They even try the formula on Julip the Goat. A man then stops by, offering to buy Julip from the boys. The two boys refuse, but figure that the vitamin must have "improved Julip so much he looked like a million!". Froggie goes into town to give formula Dr. Homer Bradley, a scientist and college professor. Meanwhile, at Dr. Bradley's house, Bradley's son Little Homer plays doctor by dressing up like his dad. Bradley plays along, and tells his son that "if anybody asks you-just tell them you're Doctor Bradley!". Later, Froggie shows up to deliver his vitamin to Dr. Bradley. He explains that the formula is a mixture of several vitamin tablets dried out after the addition of water. In order to humor Froggie, Bradley takes one of the finished vitamins, and promises to report to Froggie on the effects. As he heads back home, Froggie realizes that he left his professor's hat at the Doctor's house. On his way back, he runs into Little Homer (still dressed as his dad), and suspects that vitamins turned the Doctor into a little boy. Fearing going to jail for turning Bradley into a child, Froggie decides to take the "Doctor" back home, and ask the Gang for help. Froggie and Little Homer arrive at the Our Gang Clubhouse, where Froggie explains what his vitamins supposedly did. Bucky suggests that Froggie invent a vitamin to make the "Doctor" older. While Froggie heads back to his basement to work on a new formula, Red goes to the city medical center to consult a real doctor. Meanwhile, at the medical center, two suspicious men named Deacon and Oxtail sneak in to rob the place. As it's Saturday afternoon, the only person at the center is the janitor. The two criminals knock the custodian out cold, and throw him into a room. While looking for a safe, the two men overhear a radio report about the disappearance of Little Homer, and a $5,000 reward for information on him. Just then, Red shows up. Thinking that the two men are doctors, he tells them about the Gang's dilemma. Seeing this as an opportunity to take the $5,000 reward, the two burglars agree to go back the clubhouse with Red. Once they leave, Froggie and Janet arrive at the medical center. They come across the janitor, who tells the two what he could vaguely hear. He manages to recall all that happened, including the radio announcement about Little Homer's disappearance. Realizing that the Gang really have Bradley's son on their hands, Froggie rushes into action. Back at the clubhouse, Bucky, who has been left in charge of looking after the "Doctor" overhears another radio report about Little Homer's disappearance. He also realizes that Little Homer is not really the Doctor. Just then, Red arrives with the two criminals. Bucky explains the truth of the situation to Red, which causes Deacon and Oxtail to angrily grab Little Homer and escape. Froggie manages to catch up with their car just in time. He sneaks onto the back of the car, and takes the gas cap off. Froggie gets the car to stop by dissolving some hard candy into the gasoline. He then hides in a boat docked at a nearby lake. The two burglars also head for the boat. While rowing, Deacon accidentally steps on Froggie's fingers, causing Froggie to bite Deacon's ankle. This scares Deacon, who jumps up and pushes Oxtail's hat over his eyes. Landlubber Deacon and the now blind Oxtail both get pushed into the lake. Just in the nick of time, Janet shows up at the lake with a policeman. Little Homer is reunited with his dad, and the two criminals are arrested. Notes/Trivia: * Goof: In the first panel with Janet, her dress is green. But in all of the other panels, her dress is red. Quotes * "That's a full fare for you and the kid rides free if he's under five-is he?"- (Bus driver) * "Nothin' doin'-he's almost forty! I'll pay two full fares... I'm not gettin' in trouble with the bus company in addition to everything else!" - (Froggie) * "I'm not crazy and it's not a joke... I gave Dr. Bradley some Vitamin "X" and in five minutes he grew 35 years younger!" - (Froggie) * "Jiminy! An' suppose the effects aren't all worn off yet-he might disappear entirely!" (Red) * "That's enough fo' me! Anybody whut disappears is no fit comp'ny fo Bucky-Ah is disappearin' myself!" (Bucky) * "Come back! We've got to find some way of makin' the Doc older..." (Janet) * "I've got it! We'll scare him! Didn't you ever hear anybody say, 'I was scared out of ten years growth?'" (Red) * "Nothin' doin'! How do we know which way that'll work? If it scares him out of the growth he's got now, it'll be five years before he's born again!" (Froggie) * "Ma sakes, Froggie, if yo' could invent somepin' to make him young, invent some pills to age him up quick!" (Bucky) * "That's just what I'll do-I'm going over my labbertory!" (Froggie) * "Meanwhile we'll get Dr. Braley to worry a lot-that'll age him!" (Janet) * "Doctah Bradley, why don't you worry 'bout de high cost of livin? Dat's a good headache fo' awhile." (Bucky) * "Me hungry!" (Little Homer) Sequence * Previous Issue: Our Gang Comics # 14 * Next Issue: Our Gang Comics # 16 ---- Category: Our Gang Comics